


Ain't it fun?

by 1dfetusfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1dfetusfics, Grinding, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Underage Harry, Underage Louis, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' best friend teaches him how to get off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't it fun?

Harry and Louis are walking home from school together, the sun shining brightly and wind blowing cooly. The collar of Harry’s school shirt is damp with sweat, and he’s almost positive he’s about to die from dehydration. Louis keeps rambling about something that happened in his last class but Harry isn't even pretending to be listening anymore.

The walk usually takes no more than ten minutes- but today it feels like a lifetime. So much so that when they finally get to Harry’s house, Harry throws off his knapsack and runs up the stairs to the kitchen, grabs a glass and fills it to the brim with water. Louis walks in a few minutes later to see that Harry finishing his third glass of water, panting and trying to get his tie off.

"You alright there, Haz?" Louis asks, tie already undone around his neck and shirt sleeves rolled up to mid arm.

"Yeah, m'fine, just. Really hot out, innit?" Harry says. Louis smiles and takes Harry’s glass, drinking the rest of the water from it.

"Yeah, s'great. Maybe we can get the gang together next weekend? Play a bit of footy in the park. Since it’s getting nicer out now." Given the current state of Harry’s being, that sounds like hell. But next weekend is a whole eight days away, so he decides not to make any rash decisions. 

"Sure." He shrugs. For all he knows, Louis won't even remember this conversation.

"So, what do you have planned for us this glorious night, Harold?" Louis asks, handing the empty glass to Harry so he can put it in the dishwasher.

"Mum's ordering pizza and I was thinking we could watch a movie? She won't be home for a few hours though, so we can play fifa until she gets here, yeah?" Louis smiles, looping his arm with Harry’s and walking them to the living room.

"Now you're speaking my language," Louis says, grabbing the good controller and flopped himself down on the couch, leaving Harry to set up the game.

It's a pretty rough start, but even on Harry’s best game, he still can't beat Louis. They play until Harry’s mum gets home, large pizza and liter of soda in her hands.

"Boys, go clean up for dinner," she says, walking into the kitchen without another word. They turn off the game, rushing up the stairs to wash their hands. Louis makes a mess with the water, and Harry takes the blame for it when his mum comes upstairs and tiredly tells them to go eat.

They eat mostly in silence, Louis making an occasional comment about the pizza or this new TV show him and his sister are watching. Harry’s mum is pretty tired from the work week, so she retires to her bed just after eight, leaving the house to Harry and Louis.

It’s not like they were even planning on doing anything crazy, but when they get to Harry’s room and try to turn on Netflix, there’s some sort of a streaming error, and Harry genuinely feels bad because Louis mentioned a new movie he wanted to watch and Harry had actually been looking forward to it.

They settle for watching Transformers, their default movie that they end up watching almost every sleepover. Harry knows Louis’ getting tired of it, but it’s the only semi-recent DVD he owns.

The first half of the movie is silent between the two, Louis and Harry squished comfortably onto one pillow and laying above the covers- even though Harry’s got goosebumps along his arms.

"Hazza?" Louis asks quietly, halfway through the movie with his face squished into the pillow.

"Hm?" Harry says, still focused on the movie.

"Haz. Can we talk for a minute? About something kind of serious?" Louis asks, causing Harry to finally look at him.

"Yeah. Course, Lou." Harry says, leaning down and grabbing the remote off the floor, pausing the movie and giving Louis his full attention. They sit criss cross on Harry’s bed, facing each other. Louis keeps wiping his hands on his sweatpants.

"D'you ever, like, get yourself off sometimes?" He asks finally. Harry’s eyes widen, and he coughs, unexpectedly.

"Err. I mean... Yeah..." He says, leaving out the 'sometimes' part because he knows that if Louis wasn't here right now, he'd be wanking himself crazy.

"Me too." Louis says, and Harry’s never heard Louis sound so unsure of himself before. "Is it.. good for you? Does it feel.. you know?" Harry watches Louis sputter for a minute before answering.

"Yeah, it's always good, I guess. Except like. When I'm out of lotion or something and it's kind of rough." He confesses, knowing Louis is opening up to him here and he should take it seriously.

"Lotion?" Louis asks, furrowing his brow. "What, er. What do you use lotion for?" This time, it's Harry who furrows his brow, scratching his head lightly.

"Um, so your hand like.. Moves better. It's slicker, you know?"

"Oh, you. You use your hand?" Louis asks, looking curious.

"Yeah? What do you use, then?" Harry asks. Louis looks at him for a minute before he flops down on the bed, laying on his stomach moving his hips slowly against the bed, all while maintaining eye contact with Harry.

"Like this," He breaths. "against the bed. Feels really good." Harry swallows thickly and looks down to where Louis' hips are grinding against the mattress.

"Oh. Have. Um. Have you ever used your hand before?" He asks, trying to look away from the sight when he feels his cock start to twitch in interest. Louis shakes his head, closing his eyes and grinding down harder, whimpering.

“Do you want me to show you how? To use your hand, I mean." Harry offers. Louis opens his eyes then, looking at Harry and nodding his head fast.

"Okay." Harry says, sitting up. "Here. Sit up." He stops Louis' movements and pulls him up, guiding the older boy to sit in front of him.

"It’s easier if you um. Get naked." Harry says, wincing at how dumb that sounds. Louis, thankfully, doesn't see anything too off with that and takes off his shirt, leaning back to pull off his sweatpants. "Well, come on, Styles. Don't leave me hanging." He says, jerking on Harry’s pajama bottoms.

Harry only hesitates for a minute before sliding off his bottoms and taking off his shirt. It's kind of awkward, sitting bare arsed on his bed with his best friend while they both have boners. He clears his throat and scoots as close to Louis as possible, so their knees are pressed together. 

He looks down at Louis’ cock, standing up against his stomach and he licks his lips.

"Okay, so..." He leans over and grabs his bottle of conveniently sized lotion, motioning for Louis to hold out his hand. Louis' a bit bigger than him, so he squeezes out a generous amount and then puts some on his own hand. Louis seems to be waiting for further instruction, so Harry clears his throat and throws the bottle of lotion on the floor. "Just. Put your ha-hand on your, er, dick, and just kinda... move it. Up and down.” He explains, taking himself in his hand and slowly moving.

Louis watches the motion for a minute before copying Harry, wrapping his hand around his own dick and moving it hesitantly.

“It helps if you hold on tight. Feels better.” Harry comments.

“Oh,” Louis says, gripping himself tighter and moving faster. “That’s. That’s really nice,” Harry giggles and continues jerking himself off, occasionally looking down to make sure Louis’ doing it right.

“Okay,” Harry says after a minute. “What feels really good is when you swipe your thumb- like this,” He says, demonstrating the movement. “And then just ki-kinda rub it a little.” Louis furrows his brow and watches Harry do it a few times, until he’s sure he understands what to do.

“So like,” He starts, moving his thumb to the head of his cock and swiping over the slit, bucking his hips unconsciously. “Shit,” He breaths, doing it again and again. Harry swallows dryly, mesmerized by the way Louis seems to be getting himself off so effortlessly

“Yeah, Lou. Like that. You’re doing really good,” Harry compliments. And it’s genuine. The first time Harry jerked himself off he lasted no more than thirty seconds, too overwhelmed by the feeling to give himself time to enjoy it. Louis smiles at him, cheeks red and lips plump from how much he’s biting them.

“Harry I-I’m close. So close.” Louis whines, still going at a slow pace. Harry swallows and takes his hand off his dick, shooing Louis’ own hand away and taking his best friends cock in hand. Louis gasps and Harry looks up at him, a silent question of ‘is this okay?’ Louis leans back a bit onto his hands and closes his eyes, breathing heavily.

Harry spreads open his legs so they go around Louis’ thighs, trying to get them into a more comfortable position so he can wank Louis properly. It works, feels better than how they were sitting before, but his hand is still cramped and bent awkwardly, so he moves his hand faster, trying to jerk Louis off how he does to himself.

Louis comes a minute later, body shuddering and come landing all over Harry’s hand.

“Oh God,” He moans, grabbing onto Harry’s legs and squeezing them. “Harry.” He moans. Harry works him through his orgasm, not stopping until Louis starts to whimper at the sensitivity. Harry leans over and grabs his travel packet of tissues and wipes off his hand. Louis is still recovering, so Harry gets his hand back on himself and finishes getting off, coming into the tissue and watching the way Louis’ cock is still mostly hard.

Harry takes a minute before flicking the used tissue into the bin and laying back against his pillows, taking a deep breath. After a minute, he’s about to ask Louis why he’s still just sitting there, naked between Harry’s legs, but before he can get the first word out, Louis is flopping down on top of him and burying his face into Harry’s neck.

“Wow,” He says, breathing still a bit unevenly. “That was great. How did I not know about that?” He asks, lifting his head up a bit. Harry shrugs, rubbing a hand down Louis’ back. He’s about to push Louis off of him and get cuddled under his blankets, but before he can make a move, Louis’ lips are hovering over his own.

Harry lays pliant under Louis as the older boy looks back and forth between Harry’s eyes and his lips. It’s another minute before he finally leans down and presses their lips together.

Louis lets out a sigh, bringing his hand up to run it through Harry’s hair and pulling lightly. It doesn't last long- just a simple press of lips, and when Louis pulls away, he hides himself back in the junction of Harry’s neck and shoulder and presses a kiss there.

“Thanks, Haz.” He mumbles. Harry's heart flutters and he's getting kind of uncomfortable with Louis pressing all of his weight into his body, but it's a nice feeling. He thinks he'll be able to get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on [tumblr!](http://www.1dfetusfics.tumblr.com)


End file.
